


When Love Takes Over: A Drarry Story

by drarry_amortentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_amortentia/pseuds/drarry_amortentia
Summary: It all started before a potions class. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were forced to have a detention with each other but they both realised that what they felt for each other was much more than they both expected.





	1. Mischief In The Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that some of you might be irking through your boots about the idea of a Snape/Hermione relationship; however I paired them for a good reason, plus I have kept their relationship purely fluff, no X rated content from them. So I do hope you can still read this and enjoy the story <3 warning: Chapter 8 contains Drarry smut. 
> 
> Enjoy the read :) Also if you like it please give it a Kudos and leave a comment with your thoughts <3

Harry's POV: 

Walking to get to my Care For The Magical Creatures lesson, apparently Hagrid is teaching it... fun. I was left for my own trail of thoughts until someone bumps into me and knocks all of my books over and my glasses fall of my face "watch where you're going Potter!" roared Draco in his smooth and silky voice.  
"For gods sake Malfoy! I need my glasses can you at least get them for me? I can't see" I cried.  
"Fine Potter!" Draco hands me over my glasses and I place them back on my face and see the cracks in them and I remembered the spell Hermione used to fix them last time. I draw my wand out and pointed it to my glasses "Oculus Reparo" my glasses fix themselves "wow that was kinda impressive Potter!" Mused Draco staring at me.  
"Thanks I guess Malfoy" I look into his blue-grey eyes "Thankyou for helping me at least get my glasses... I struggle without them" I look down sadly wishing I didn't need glasses since they're a nightmare to deal with.  
"I happen to think that you look rather dashing in your glasses Potter... yes annoying when they break on you but you look good wearing them" smiled Draco. I find myself blushing at his comment.  
"O-oh um thanks Malfoy, that was a very sweet comment coming from you" I smile back at Draco.  
"DETENTION BOTH OF YOU!" Screamed McGonagall.  
"Fuck!" Draco and I said in synchronisation and we both look at each other and burst out laughing then we both blush and hold our mouths shut with our hands, McGonagall just rolls her eyes and walks away.  
"C'mon lets go before we get into more shit" I laugh and Draco nods and agrees laughing with me. We both run to our lesson with Hagrid.  
Hermione is standing there looking at me confused and Ron is looking like he wants to tear his eye sockets out "don't ask" I said before they could get the chance to speak and they both were taken aback and just left it at that then we all focused on the lesson, catching glimpses of Draco throughout the lesson and we both smile at each other.


	2. The Detention

Harry's POV:

Finally the lesson is over, strangely enough it's the first time I've ever noticed how attractive Draco actually is... I really have to stop thinking about him. I sigh and Draco comes up to me "Potter... um you ready for detention? I mean it's with McGonagall so I can't imagine it to be that bad right?" Asked Draco nervously.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Malfoy... yeah, let's go" and with that Draco and I were off to detention with McGonagall.   
"Just on time I see boys" McGonagall says as she transfigures out from a cat. "Woah... that was epic!" Draco looked in awe then I giggle at how impressed he was over that "I remember she did that once when me and Ron were late to class, Ron and I couldn't believe it!" I tell Draco and he looks at me laughing "Yeah I can see why!" He tells me.   
"Okay for your detention boys I want you both to write up the event that caused you both to have this detention and how both of you feel about each other" McGonagall looked at us sharply.   
"I- um... okay" I say sheepishly blushing as did Draco. McGonagall left the room leaving it only with me and Draco. We both sat down and proceeded to write on our papers. "Malfoy... if there's one big regret I have... it's rejecting your friendship, you're actually not so bad as I thought" I say with a tone of sadness in my voice until then Draco holds my hand and says to me "Potter... I forgive you, I understand why you didn't accept me at the time, I behaved out of order and was far too judgemental and foolish" he says with a sadness in his eyes.   
I found myself gazing into his eyes "You know... did anyone ever tell you how incredulous your eyes are?" Draco blushes at my comment.  
"Nobody has told me that not until you have now..." Draco was staring into my eyes back "... your eyes are the most radiant and stunning green I've ever looked at in my life" I blush at how captivating his comment was.   
"I've only ever been told that by you Draco" I mused and he looks taken aback "y..you called me Draco... oh Harry" he says as he pulls me into a hug and I found myself intertwining my arms around him as he does the same to me. I knew this detention would be the best... Thankyou McGonagall. I smile as Draco is still hugging me and then he pulls away with a bright smile across his face and then I knew from that moment onwards... I was falling for Draco Malfoy, was I mad about it? Never... in fact... I was happy about it.   
"Harry..." croaked Draco and I look at him and say "yes Draco?"   
"I'm really happy I've connected to you, I really feel something for you and I never want to let it go" he says with extreme feeling.  
"Then never let it go Draco... I feel something for you too... I'll never let that go" and with that... we both smiled at each other and then went back to writing for McGonagall. Draco has captured my heart and I with his... and we both didn't want to let that go...ever. It is a mutual understanding. A rare bond. We both will keep holding onto that. This is the best detention I've ever had in my existence of being in Hogwarts!


	3. Trials And Tribulations

Harry's POV: 

Draco and I have finished our detention and we walk out hand in hand smiling completely "you know Draco... this is possibly the best day of my life" I say to him and he replies back "Harry... this day has been the best thing that has ever happened in my life" Draco smiles at me and I smile back at him until we hear McGonagall and Snape talking.   
"I'm telling you Sev... they're perfect for each other; they look so happy together and I just can't let anything get in the way of their happiness... I saw it in detention before how they bring out the best in each other" McGonagall mused.  
"Minerva.. I know.. I can't let them part either; they truly are amazing for each other. It's just I want to honour Lily's name and I know she'd want Harry to have the best in life and I know Draco can give him that. I also know that Narcissa wants the best for Draco and I'm certain Harry can give him that. We must NOT let anything come between them!" Roared Snape. Draco and I gaze at each other hearing them talk about us and we both smile brightly. "I'm 100% yours Draco" I say to Draco as he replies "I'm 100% yours too Harry, forever and always" and with that we both walk back to our dormitories and we hug and kiss each other on the cheeks before we part ways for the night.   
I enter my dormitory and Hermione is sitting there reading for her O.W.L.S and she pulls me to the side "Harry! I have to ask... what's gotten you so happy?" And I reply as honestly as I can saying "Draco... he makes me so happy and I feel so completely alive with him" Hermione looks like she's about to cry happy tears "Oh Harry! That's marvellous! I'm so happy for you! I knew both of you would be perfect for each other!" With that Ron comes beaming around the corner "what's gotten you so chirpy mate?" He asks and I reply back "oh nothing important, McGonagall made me laugh in detention before; just funny that's all" I gulp, Ron just shrugs his shoulders and goes to bed. Hermione smirks at me "you'll have to tell him eventually Harry!" I roll my eyes "I have a better way of telling him, trust me it'll be epic!" I went to bed as did Hermione.   
I wake up the next day and get myself showered and changed and Draco is waiting for me outside my dormitory "Draco!" I smile and immediately hug him and he hugs me back "Oh Harry I've missed you so much!" He keeps his arms around my waist "I've missed you so much too!" I kept my arms around him. Hermione is smiling so happily "I'm so happy for both of you!" She squeals and Draco smiles "Thankyou Hermione! He's my everything!" He replies to Hermione whilst she's smiling and opens her book again for revision purposes and with that Ron comes angrily out of the corner "how could you mate! How could you! As for you ferret! You're scum!" Draco and I stand there absolutely taken aback and feel a fury of anger surge through me "Take that back! His name is Draco and he's my whole world so take that back!" I lunged myself at Ron and punched him in the face, Snape comes out from nowhere "detention Weasley! All week!" Snape smiles at me and Draco "go quickly to potions, I'll be there in a few minutes, go all 3 of you" he says to Draco, Hermoine and I and we all leave to go to potions whilst Draco and I are holding each other's hands smiling the whole way there.


	4. The Potions Master

Harry's POV: 

Draco and I go to our tables for Potions and Hermione comes and sits next to me and she whispers to me "I have begun to have a crush on Snape... Harry what do I do?!!" Hermione looks at me nervously and Snape overhears it and I see him smiling and smirking "well Miss.Granger if you stay after class maybe we can discuss this further and see what the future can have in store" Snape winks at her and she blushes. "Wow..." I say and Draco looks at me with both of his eyebrows raised in shock and I nod at him in agreement.   
"So what are we learning today Snape?" I exclaimed.  
"We are learning and brewing Felix Felicis" he responds back coolly.  
"Also known as liquid luck isn't that right Professor?" Hermione smirks at him and he arches his eyebrow and replies "indeed it is Granger" and he smirks back. We now get our books out and start preparing our ingredients "psssst... Harry... can I work with you?" I hear a voice ask me "oh um.. yeah sure" I look up to see it was Draco asking and then I spurt out "oh D-Draco y-yes please join me" I blush and he joins my table and we smile at each other and Snape whispers to Hermione " Mione...they're never going to get enough of each other are they?" And Hermione laughs and says back "oh I really don't think Sev" then they start laughing with each other as Snape helps Hermione excel in her potion making. "Dray... could you get this for me please?" I point to the ingredient and he responds "of course my fierce lion" and he hands me over the ingredient and we begin mixing it together when Hermione bursts out "The pair of you love sick lunatics shut the hell up... I'm trying to focus!" Holding the book in her hand looking into her cauldron and Snape snickers at the feisty commentary Hermione made making Hermione smile a little.   
Draco and I finish our potion as did Hermione "20 points to Gryffindor and 20 points to Slytherin. Well done all 3 of you!" Snape says to us. Potions had finished and Draco and I hold hands as Hermione stay behind talking to Snape. Myself and Draco decide to listen in behind the door to hear the conversation when we hear "Mione.. if we were to be together... for now we'd have to keep it a secret, you can tell Harry and Draco as they're your companions and friends, I just really want it to work between us" says Snape calmly and Hermione responds "of course Sev... we can keep this a secret if you want; I don't mind. I'll tell Harry and Draco and that's it okay? I promise you won't lose me" we peered through the gap of the door and see Hermione and Snape hugging. Snape looks so happy and so does Hermione, so I'm happy for them and Draco nods in agreement. Draco and I decide to get some lunch together holding hands making our way to the Great Hall when we give each other a kiss on the cheek and smile at each other.


	5. Awakening Of Love

Harry's POV:

I kept gazing over to Draco at his table as I was eating dinner next to Hermione and Neville talking away to them. Neville decides to go and to Luna for a while and Hermione breaks out to me "Harry... I'm seeing Snape... like romantically" she blushes and I respond back smiling saying "it's okay... I'm happy for you Mione!" I say smiling brightly "I hope you both last... you both look good together!" I added in and Hermione cries out with happiness "Oh Harry! Thankyou so much!" Snape peers over and smiles and mouthes to me "thank-you Harry!" And I nod to Snape in approval and smile at him. All of the sudden I peer over to see Draco run from his table to the girls bathroom so I run to follow him "Draco! Wait!" I shout to him and Draco scurries more and he leans over the sink of the bathroom shuffling his jumper off himself. "I can't keep pretending anymore Harry... I just can't" Draco says as he is crying.   
"I know Draco... I can't either.." I say coming closer to him and looking at him.  
"W-w-what?..." Draco says as he looks at me scared.  
"I love you Draco...I love you" I say gazing at him and then he runs off in a panicked manner and I am left standing there thinking what just happened and wondering if I should follow him... I should ask Snape for his advice and Hermione too. I run to Hermione and Snape and pull them into a room alone... "I need both of your advice... it's Draco... I told him I love him and he freaked out and ran off and now I'm worried" Hermione and Snape look at each other and then at me and Snape speaks up first saying "Harry... he's scared... he's never properly been loved before, it's all new to him, he probably never thought that he'd be genuinely loved by you Harry so it's probably just shocked his system a little, but I know he loves you Harry so you needn't to worry okay?" Hermione nods in agreement and says "I agree Sev, you see Harry... like you... Draco hasn't had the best of childhoods. What both of you have is rare, soulmate type of love... it's extremely powerful and strong, that'll never go away; it'll only strengthen in time, he probably just was shocked by the feeling as it is new to him likewise its new to you too, it's just both of you handle things differently" Snape looks at Hermione impressed "Mione I never thought you'd be so insightful" Snape says to Hermione impressed and amazed.   
"Yeah both of you are right... I'll go and see where he is; talk to him properly and comfort him and sort things out. I'm going to find him. Thankyou both of you!" I smile and nod at them and run out to try to find Draco. He couldn't of have had gone far.


	6. The Astronomy Tower

Harry's POV:

Oh Draco where are you?! I'm so worried about him until Ron bumps into me on purpose "watch where you are going you faggot!" Sneered Ron... I felt the blood boil in my veins "where's your white ferret queer?" He sneers once again until I punch him across the face that knocks him out and Snape heard it all and came up to me "nice knockout! I'm impressed!" Snape smirked "I'll deal with him... find Draco" with that I nodded and ran to the astronomy tower and I find Draco standing there "Draco!" He turns to look at me and then I proceed to ask him "why did you run off on me earlier Draco?.."   
Draco looks at me and pulls his sleeve up disgusted with himself "Harry... I'm a death eater! I'm revolting! I love you but you can't love me! I'm vile because I have this!" I see his dark mark and I simply just say back remembering Snape being a good man and a death eater "I still love you Draco...mark or no mark... you're still the most attractive and incredible man that I'm in love with...no matter what!" Draco is just standing there looking like he's about to pour out tears.  
"I... I've never been told that before... please Harry... kiss me... I love you so much!" Draco says with an undertone of longing and needing in his voice and with that I quickly walk to him and kiss him so passionately on the lips and then I grabbed his arm and kissed the dark mark "I love you Draco so much!" And Draco kissed me again this time more deeply and intensely as we both wrap our arms around each other's waists feeling our heartbeats synchronise with each other as the kiss is burning with passion, love and fire. We kiss each other for 3 minutes before breaking off the kiss to breathe "fuck... that was amazing!" We both say at the same time.  
Draco and I are standing there smiling at each other brightly whilst gazing into each other's eyes consumed by each other. Snape and McGonagall are standing there watching us smiling with everything they have and start clapping and Hermione is smiling beyond belief as Draco and I are blushing bright red but we smile at each other and we kiss again wanting it to last forever. "We will all wait downstairs for you both" Snape and Hermione say at the same time and with that McGonagall, Snape and Hermione left as Draco and I are kissing each other. That's when I knew... one day I will marry Draco Lucius Malfoy, but for now we will have to face many obstacles that will come our way but nothing will ever separate us... ever.


	7. Rendezvous And Scandals

Harry's POV:

Snape and Hermione really are so good together... Hermione is giggling away as Snape tells a funny story "so noseless really thinks I'm on his side? Yeah no... he really triggered me after he went after Harry's parents, I was so done with his nonsense" Snape tells Hermione "Oh Sev... noseless? That's the funniest thing I've heard all year" Hermione says laughing, Snape smiles as he sees Hermione laughing. Wow.   
"Babe? Can you help me with the Transfiguration homework?" Says Draco.   
"Of course honey. As long as you can help with the Potions homework" I say back to Draco smirking and he smirks back and he pulls at my tie and kisses me softly in the Great Hall and everyone looks at us as we hear gasps and awws and other reactions coming from them so I grab and pull at Draco's tie and kiss him deeply and everyone is left shocked then they shuffle back to their assignments. I smirk as he does too; he hands me over his Transfigurations homework as I hand him over my Potions homework and we both complete each other's homework "done babe" we both say in harmony, we both laugh and hand our homework's back to each other "indeed we are baby" we both say again harmoniously which makes us laugh even more.   
Snape whispers in Hermione's ear "I bet you a gallion that they've done each other's homework for each other" and Hermione smirks saying "I could bet two gallions on that one Sev, they do it for each other all of the time" Snape raises his eyebrows and laughs "I figured as much, oh well at least they're helping each other's education needs" he says as Hermione laughs saying back "Sev... that is entirely it isn't it? I've done all of my homework" she muses. "Book smart, powerful and beautiful... can you get anymore amazing Mione?" Raves Snape looking mesmerised at Hermione as Hermione blushes "oh Sev... can you get anymore charming?" She winks as he smirks at that comment.   
Jesus I thought... "babe let's go shall we?" I say to Draco and he nods in agreement after hearing Snape and Hermione with their conversation and we both leave together hand in hand as Draco pulls me into a corner "I love you so much Harry" he kisses me so passionately as I kiss him back "I love you so much too Draco" I say kissing him back deeply and intensely tugging at his tie and shirt as he tugs at mine back. "Ugh you faggots... I mean the ferret and golden boy" sneered Ron as I feel my blood boil in fury, I lunge myself at him knocking him over to the floor and I punch him through the words "dont... ever... fucking... insult... him... ever... again... you... poor... scatty...looking...weasel!" Rons face is all bloodied up and he runs off petrified and I get myself up and see Draco looking at me with his jaw dropped "well damn babe... fuck me!" Draco says in arousal and shyly. I smirk and look at him with the burning passion in my eyes "Oh baby gladly!" I say with desire and longing. Hermione and Snape appear from around the corner smirking at us "oh boys take it to the bedroom...not here" they say in sync as Draco and I look at them blushing with our heads down shyly.


	8. More Than Just Lust

Harry's POV:

"Just go and use my room... Make sure you use a silencer spell and clean up after yourselves and stay the night in there" drawled Snape.  
Draco and I are standing there in shock and blushing bright red and Hermione is giggling "oh boys... do what you have to do, let it out of your system" she said cooly. "I um...well..um...fuck it... Draco babe lets go" I pull Draco by the wrist and pull him into Snape's room and cast a silencer spell locking the door.   
"Merlin...Harry..." Draco gasped out before slamming me up against a wall kissing me deeply and intensely as I pull on his tie forcing his body to rub up against mine. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this" I stutter out as Draco looks at me with a hungry blazing passion in his eyes as I pull of his black blazer when he tugs off my jumper, we both went back to kiss each other intertwining our tongues as we both feel a hardened bulge forming from our pants "fuck.." we both mumbled together in sync to which he grabs me by my tie and pushes me down onto the bed "Oh Harry... you are mine... completely mine..." he runs his hand on my bulge as I gasp and let out a raspy moan "...all completely mine" he says seductively as he pulls down my pants. He then proceeds to give me a blowjob and I arch my back letting out another raspy moan "oh fuck Draco baby..yes!" he then takes off his pants and I see how handsome and attractive his whole body is to match with his perfect face and I just throw him onto the bed pulling off my shirt as I kiss his whole body going lower to give him a blowjob as he tugs on my hair moaning in pleasure "Fuck... Harry!.. feels...good... don't stop!" I continue before he rips off his own shirt revealing the dark mark on his arm trying to hide it but I get up and begin kissing the dark mark on his arm "you... are... incredible... Draco.. I love you" kissing his dark mark more and he moans out "Merlin Harry... I love you" he flings me back onto the bed thrusting himself inside of me and I let out a loud raspy moan "fuck! Draco! Yes!" He keeps thrusting himself inside of me as I feel every inch pound my body as I feel the intoxicating pleasure rush through as he kisses my neck leaving hickeys on my collarbone. Then I fling him down and thrust myself into him as he lets out a dangerously seductive loud moan "Harry! Fuck! Harder! Faster!" He orders and I obey thrusting and pounding harder and faster in him.  
It was one hell of a night as we both collapsed onto each other "well...holy fuck... that was the best!" We both managed to get out and then we gazed into each other's eyes and we both said "I love you so much.. forever" and we both kissed gently and passionately. We then fell asleep in Snape's room for the night.


	9. Finding Horcruxes

Harry's POV: 

Draco and I woke up the next beside each other "good morning baby" I say to Draco smiling and he smiles back "good morning babe" he replies and we both cuddle into each other.  
"I got into his head as I was sleeping... I know how to destroy and get rid of him for good" I say about Voldemort "what do we have to do babe?" Draco says with his curiosity peaked.  
"We have to destroy his horcruxes; I know where all of them are. Two are already destroyed; the diary and the ring. We need the Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, Helga Hufflepuff cup, Salazar Slytherins locket, and Nagini the snake" they're his horcruxes... one of them is in the room of requirements, I think it's the diadem" I say.   
"Let's get destroying then... the sooner... the better. Hufflepuffs cup? That's in my aunties vault in Gringotts. I'll find a way to get that" Draco soars out and we both get up and wince "damn we really got some action going last night didn't we" Draco laughs out and I giggle back "Oh we sure did indeed" I reply back to him.   
We both get dressed and clean up Snape's room and leave "let's go to the room of requirements" Draco says and I nod and go with him to destroy the horcrux. We enter the room of requirements and I hear the Horcrux and follow to it and open up the box and see it "this is it baby, we need to destroy it... Basilisks tooth should do it! It's what I used to destroy the diary" I say holding the Horcrux and he says "chamber of secrets it is then" and I nod in agreement as we both go to open the chamber of secrets opening the vault in parseltongue and we both walk up to the Basilisk "you killed that thing??!!" Draco says in awe at me "um yeah with the Gryffindor sword, it was difficult like" I say back laughing "Jesus Christ Harry! You're incredible!" He says jaw dropped and I pull out the Basilisks tooth and place the diadem flat on the ground "l..let me do it" says Draco cautiously "you sure baby?" I say concerned "yes I'm sure babe" he grabs the tooth and fires it straight into the diadem centre destroying the Horcrux as we both run from the water forming around us as we get to the door again the water pours all over us and we both gasp and look at each other "Merlin Draco! Who knew you could do that" I say exasperated and kiss him deeply as he kissed me back "we done it! Destroyed it!" He says so happily "yes baby we done it!" I say back smiling as we both leave the chamber and head back to get showers.   
"Just a few more to go now baby then I can get rid of him for good" I say to Draco "we can do this babe! I know we can!" He replies back as we hold hands to the shower rooms. Snape and Hermione both appear with the Slytherin locket destroyed "Make that another Horcrux off the list to destroy" beams Snape as Draco and I stare in disbelief "you found it and destroyed it?!" Draco and I said in harmony "yes we did!" Said Snape about him and Hermione "excellent! Just 2 more to go now!" Draco and I said again in sync and we both beam and smile at each other.


	10. Relish In The Flames

Harry's POV: 

Draco went to manipulate Bellatrix to get the cup; if successful we have another Horcrux to destroy. Snape and Hermione seem to be deep in thought during their conversation, Snape and Hermione seem to have had figured something out and they look at me with a sadness in their eyes and they sit next to me and begin to explain "Harry... there's a reason you can speak with snakes, there's a reason you can speak parseltongue, there's a reason you can get into Voldemort's mind... a part of Voldemort's soul lives inside of you Harry... you're his accidental Horcrux" Snape said ending up in tears "that's what the prophecy meant by Voldemort marking you as his equal, and one of you has to die" concluded Hermione she said welling up in tears too.   
"I...what?!... surely there's got to be a way for me to survive?!" I roared, now fearing what I'd have to tell Draco "but Draco... I can't... I love him" I begun to cry as Snape and Hermione pull me into a big hug consoling me.   
Draco apparates back with the Hufflepuff Cup "well that was easy enough; she fell for every word I said" he puts the cup down in front of us and then sees that I've been crying "babe... what's wrong... what's going on?!" Draco kneels beside me holding my hand looking at me with concern.   
"Snape and Hermione figured out that I'm Voldemort's last and accidental horcrux... like the prophecy said that I'd be marked as his equal... that's what that bit meant... I have powers that he knows not... one has to die because both cannot live... I have to die in order for Voldemort to be completely destroyed and gone for good" I said bursting out into tears again as Draco breaks down and begins to cry "no...there's got to be something we can do!" He wraps his arms around me as I do the same as we cry into each other.   
Hermione beams up "OH WAIT! Of course! Harry's soul is different from Voldemort's soul... meaning that if Voldemort kills Harry... he's not actually killing Harry... he's only destroying the Horcrux itself, Harry will feel a knock out effect naturally but Harry himself will not die... only the Horcrux will be destroyed and dead. Harry himself won't die; just the part of Voldemort will die but it has to be Voldemort to do it to fulfil the prophecy" Hermione sits back down with 100% certainty with what she just analysed. "That is an excellent point 'Mione! Harry cannot die, Harry's blood runs through Voldemort's bloodstream so as Voldemort lives once the Horcrux in Harry is destroyed, Harry will have an anchor to the living, giving him the chance to come back in other terms resurrect" Snape says in agreement.   
Draco and I just look at each other "baby I promise I'll survive this, and once this is all over and done with, we will have nothing to worry about, we'll be free and we can have the life we both always wanted" I say to Draco as he replies "Babe you best survive this! I have plans for our future and I'd rather not have those plans tinkered with" Draco smirks and I laugh "don't worry baby, they won't be tampered with" I say reassuringly and we kiss each other passionately.   
Snape and Hermione are sitting there smiling and holding hands "aren't they just simply perfect with each other?" Says Hermione and Snape nods and smiles in agreement "indeed they are 'Mione!" as Hermione rests her head on Snape's shoulder.


	11. The 4 Of Us Against The World

Harry's POV:

A few months have past and Hermione and Severus are stronger than ever, Draco is worried about the plan to temporarily kill me to destroy the horcrux in me, and me?... well, I'm scared to death but I can't show it to Draco, I can't let him worry more, it'll only break him, I can't do that to him.   
Today is a rare day for all of us... it's all of our 6 month anniversary together, so today we are planning to all go to Hogsmede and have some butterbeer to celebrate.   
"Harry!" Shouts Draco as he runs into my arms.  
"Draco!" I wrap my arms around him and smile... god he makes me feel so safe and secure and hmm is that a new cologne I smell? It smells really good.. like fresh scented apples "new cologne babe?" I ask Draco.  
"Oh.. you noticed huh? Yeah it is a new cologne, I didn't think you'd notice babe" Draco replied smiling brightly.   
"Of course I did! It smells really good babe, I might have to borrow it sometime" I wink at Draco and he laughs.  
"Only you can borrow my items" he smirks at me.  
"DRACO! HARRY!" Hermione runs to us smiling "oh I cannot believe today!! It's so beautiful!! All of our 6 month anniversary!!"   
"Indeed it is 'Mione!" Severus walks up smiling happier than I've ever seen him.  
"Severus I've never seen you so happy!" I pointed out to him.  
"Harry dear... I'm finally in a really good place in my life, and 'Mione is a huge part of that, and you and Draco... it warms my heart" Severus says with a silky husky voice and he smiles.  
"So are we all ready for the celebration?" Mused Draco smiling so brightly that not even the sun can compete with the radiance in the brightness.  
"Of course we are!" Hermione, Severus and I all mused back. We all go in and get ourselves a table and we all sit down.  
"Mione I know this might seem too bold... and I know it's only been 6 months... I don't care what the world thinks anymore... you have made me the most happiest man alive, and I want to be with you forever..." Severus gets down on one knee and pulls out this most beautiful ring with her zodiac gemstone with crystals wrapped around it, the ring is absolutely stunning "Hermione Jean Granger... will you marry me?" Severus asks.   
Draco and I gasp in happy tears and smile so softly, Hermione gasps and is in happy tears and she belts out "YES! Severus! Yes!" Severus slides the ring on her finger and they both share a kiss full of love and passion and care. Draco and I cheer for them, whilst others are looking around in disgust... so Draco diverts the attention to something he's wanted to do for a long time.... "Harry... I don't know where to begin... ever since 1st year I've always found a soft spot for you, you make my heart beat for all of the right reasons, you took away the bad and darkness in me, and transformed it all into the good and light, you have been the most powerful type of magic in my life, and my favourite person ever, you never cease to amaze me... I want to spend all of eternity with you..." Draco gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring that has my birthstone in it, with rubies wrapped around it, the ring is absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. Hermione and Severus gasp and start crying happy tears again and they rest their heads on each other "... Harry James Potter... will you marry me?" Draco is shaking nervously... "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY... YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I throw myself on him and we both smile and he slides the ring on my finger and we both smile even more then go in for a a warm, loving, tender and gentle kiss. Hermione and Severus are clapping and cheering for the both of us... and others around us are in shock and whispers start going around... "death eater with the boy who lived? This is a scandal!" We all ignore their whispers and we all celebrate with some butterbeer... all 4 of us say in unison "It's the 4 of us against the world" and we clank our drinks together and drink to that. This day was the most perfect day I could of have had ever imagined, once all of the bad stuff and the battle is over... we will all be peace, I just know it. We all smile at each other as we all prepare for the battle.


	12. Hexes and Kisses

Harry's POV: 

A week later and Severus, Hermione, Draco and I are practicing defensive spells and jinxes preparing for the battle. "Mione pair up with Draco and Harry" says Severus.   
"Of course Sev" Hermione responds and joins Draco and I, "wands at the ready" Severus orders in his silky smooth husky voice as he draws his wand and tries to throw a hex at Draco leading Draco to shout "CONFRINGO" and that blasts Severus down, "nicely done Draco... try to use it again but this time non-verbally" draws Severus. "Noted" says Draco.  
Severus tries to throw an offensive jinx at me and I non-verbally use Stupefy and that throws him across the room and stuns him slightly "Stupefy... good defensive spell to use Harry" Severus crawls his way back up and Draco looks at me smirking "good job babe" he says to me "aww thankyou babe, you done a good job too" I wink at him and then Severus tries to throw a dark arts spell at Hermione and she blocks it "Salvio Hexia" she whispers and it blocks the dark arts spell. "Mione! That was a perfect block! Well done! I'm so proud of you!" Mused Severus and Hermione says back "Thankyou Sev, just some extra studying on spells help" she smiles and Severus nods his head in agreement smiling.   
Severus is now teaching Hermione and Draco how to use Legilimency effectively, whilst Severus is teaching me to use Occlumency effectively. Hermione and Draco seemed to master Legilimency really quickly, whilst I'm struggling with Occlumency. "It's not working for me, I can't do it! I'm a freakin horcrux and that's why it won't work for me!" I started crying and Draco wraps his arms around me "it's okay baby... let it all out... I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" he kisses my lips softly and gently "thankyou..." I whispered to Draco.   
Ron comes running up to us and tries to throw Crucio at me and Draco quickly non-verbally uses Confringo and it blasts Ron back. "how DARE YOU TRY TO CRUCIO MY FIANCÉ!" Roared Draco angrily... "HOW DARE YOU!" Ron starts laughing... "oh you silly boy... I'm just doing what you could never do all along... be a decent death eater and gets my dark lords tasks completed... you're the coward here" Ron sneers.   
"You're doing Voldemort's biddings?!" Screamed Hermione "I wonder what your mother would say if she heard of this news that you're a blood traitor to your family!" Hermione snapped.   
"At least I'm not a measly muggle-born unlike you" Ron sneered even more.  
Draco feels his blood boil through his veins as do I and Severus. "YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL HERMIONE THAT YOU SCATTY ROTTEN WEASEL... SHE HAS MORE BALLS THAN YOU EVER WILL IN LIFE!" Draco yelled at Ron and then he throws Petrificus Totalus at Ron and then goes up to him and kicks him in the face... "that's what you get you pathetic excuse of a cowardly weasel" and he spits in Ron's face. Hermione is stood there in absolute shock and Severus is looking at Draco like he's afraid... and well me?... I'm kinda turned on not going to lie, seeing Draco get that defensive for me and my friend... something so sexy about that. "T-T-Thankyou Draco, you really have changed haven't you?" Hermione says in tears of joy.   
"Yes I have Hermione, I will not allow anyone to speak to you like that... to speak to you like how the old bigot version of me did, I'm ashamed to even say that I was like that... it's revolting" Draco responds back and gives her a friendly hug. "Thankyou Draco, you've proven yourself to be braver than anyone anticipated" Severus says as he comforts Hermione and he kisses her gently and softly soothing her and calming her down massively.   
"Hermione I'm so sorry that Ron spoke to you like that... I was going to jump in and do something but Mr.big shot Draco over here seems to have had it all completely handled" I laugh and console Hermione.   
"It's okay Harry! In all honesty... I'm glad it was Draco to jump in... it's really showed me how much he's changed and become such of a better person now" Hermione smiles.   
"Who's up for some food because damn I'm starving" I say as all 3 of them agree with me "oh definitely yes I'm ready for some good food" says Hermione "me too!" says Draco... "and me!" muses Severus. We all walk to the Great Hall to get some piping hot food and we sit down and eat... and have further discussions on what to do about Nagini, Ron and the Battle.


End file.
